Sick Day
by poofpoof
Summary: "TINKERBELL! ARE YOU OK?" He yelled pounding on the door. There was no answer. Terrance backed away and stopped. He took a breath and flew straight for her door. He hit it with a thud and the door flew open. He looked around frantically for her, then spotted her on the floor facing away from him. **Please read the bold before the story. Enjoy!**


**Hey guys. *Mini Story* When I was younger, like in 2010 younger, I had multiple accounts on this site that were a result of forgetting what the passwords were. So in regards to this story, it actually is posted on the site already under my other account that I can't remember the password for. However, I updated this one and made it sound A LOT better (There are still flaws). But what can I say. I was only like 12.**

Tinkerbell woke up that morning to the sound of the blue-jay outside her window.

She stretched, laying down in her bed. Then she felt it, the nausea.

She tried to sit up but got light headed and fell back down. It was her day for work so she had to get up. This time when she sat up, she sat up slowly. She threw her legs over the side of her chestnut bed putting all of her weight on her hands and pushed herself up.

She was shaky and weak. She almost fell, but got herself steady.

She started to walk across the floor trying to keep herself upright but looked more like a drunk person, stumbling and bracing herself against things as she went.

She almost made it to the table when her legs gave out, falling on her stomach with her legs bent next to her. She was so weak she couldn't get back up, she was so tired and exhausted that she passed out.

Terrance was flying to Tinkerbell's house like he always does when he found a lost thing for her.

He was flying by the beach when he found a long pole with bristles attached to the end of it and he want to see if Tinkerbell could use it for anything.

He had just got to her door when he heard something like a crash beyond the door. He dropped the lost thing and tried to get inside, but the door was jammed.

"TINKERBELL! ARE YOU OK?" He yelled pounding on the door.

There was no answer.

Terrance backed away and stopped. He took a breath and flew straight for her door.

He hit it with a thud and the door flew open. He looked around frantically for her, then spotted her on the floor facing away from him.

He flew towards her in panic.

"Tink! Tink! Are you ok!" He stopped right next to her, and gently rolled her over on her back. He paused.

"Oh Tink." He said gently, almost whispering.

She was pale-white, and covered in sweat. He felt her forehead.

She had a fever.

She moaned and licked her lips dryly, her eyes still closed.

Terrance put one arm under her back, and the other under her legs. He picked her up bride-style and carefully carried her to her bed.

He laid her down. "You're going to be ok. Tink, I promise."

Turning towards the table he picked up her phone to call the doctor.

"Hello, hey doc. Can you come over? Tinkerbell is really sick and she needs help." He paused. "Thank you, please hurry"

He was about to but the phone down when he heard Tink.

"Terrance?" She said weakly.

He flew to her side.

"Yes Tink?"

"How'd you get here?" She half opened one eye.

Terrance chuckled, "Tink, I flew"

"You'd better go; you could get sick" She softly tugged at his shirt. Begging him to leave.

"No Tink, I'd never leave you" He grabbed the hand that was tugging at his shirt. "I called for the doctor. He's going to be here as soon as he can."

She nodded, her eyes shut.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be the doctor." Terrance let go of her hand and ran to the door. It was the doctor.

He walked in and Terrance showed him where Tinkerbell lay.

The doctor examined Tinkerbell, while Terrance paced outside the door. The doctor came out after what felt like forever.

"She's got the worst case of the flu I've ever seen." He said wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Is it contagious?" Terrance's arms were crossed: one arm resting on the other with his hand pinching his chin.

"Yes, but I can give you some medicine so you don't get it. The you would be able to stay here with her." He looked through his bag and handed Terrance a small wood cup with pills in it.

"Thanks doc" he said relieved. Uncrossing his arms

"Your welcome Terrance. Make sure you take care of her." He said with a smile, knowing the love that Terrance had for Tink.

Terrance walked the doctor to the door, then went to the sink to take the pills before he went back to Tinkerbell.

He walked to her room to see if she needed anything. She was sleeping again.

He knelt down beside her and gently ran his hands threw her hair.

He looked around for a chair, and found a wicker chair in the corner and a grass pillow sitting on it. He dragged it over to where he was kneeling. Sitting down cross-legged he held the pillow in his lap, trying to get comfortable. He laid his head back, and fell asleep.

Terrance woke up to Tinkerbell tossing and turning. "Tink, what do you need?"

"Water" she said gesturing to her throat. It was the first time she was completely comprehensive, since she became sick.

Terrance went to the kitchen and turned on the faucet to get water.

He got two cups, one for him and one for her. He poured her water, then his. He drank his water with the pills he had to take then put his cup in the sink. After he brought Tinkerbell hers. When he got back, she was sitting up, her back against the headboard.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome" he sat back down in the chair. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little" She looked at the cup he had given her.

Terrance really looked at her. She was still paler than a ghost, and her eyes were droopy, but he still thought she was beautiful no matter how sick she was.

"Good." He hugged the pillow. There was a pause, as she drank her water.

"Thank you, Terrance. For staying with me." She looked at him.

He half smiled, "what are friends for?"

Tinkerbell smiled back. She finished her water and gave the cup to Terrance. He put it back in the sink, and when he got back, Tink was already laying back down.

Terrance went to sit on the chair, and was about to sit back when Tinkerbell grabbed his arm. He looked at her, and her eyes were still shut. "Lay with me." She said half way asleep.

Terrance looked shocked, frozen in time with Tinkerbells hand around his wrist.

Her arm dropped from holding on to him, and was placed back where it was: under her pillow. He stood staring at Tink, wondering what he should do. He decided he would, so he flew up above her bed, then carefully flew down to lay behind her. He put his arm around her waist and his other arm under his head. He took one last look at Tink, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes from his sleep and saw Tinkerbell lying next to him, her blue eyes staring at him. She looked perfect, her arm was bent, with her head laying on her forearm. The other arm, laying in front of her.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey" he replied, still a little drowsy.

"I'm not sick anymore"

He grinned "Good"

She smiled back at him. She scooted towards him till their faces were about 3 inches apart. Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Terrance?"

"Yeah, Tink?"

"When I asked you to lay with me, why did you?"

He thought for a moment, "because Tink, I care about you. I would do anything for you, if you asked."

"You care about me?" She teased putting her hand to her collarbone.

"Of course! I never want anything to happen to you."

She glowed even more. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Right on the lips, it was warm and loving. Like they had been poured on by pixie dust.

They slowly parted, staring into each other's eyes. She bit her lip, waiting for his response.

He kissed her back, this time more intense, and full of passion. They split, foreheads resting on each other.

"I love you Terrance."

"I love you too, Tinkerbell"

Tinkerbell yawned.

"You still tired?"

"Yes" she yawned again.

Terrance lay down on his back, holding Tink in both arms. She lay her head down on his chest and they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
